


А что вас смущает?

by Chlenik



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Извините… я не ослышался? Вы действительно хотите проколоть пупок?</p><p>Слава был мальчиком не из робкого десятка и за словом в карман не лез, поэтому, что ответить, он нашел сразу.</p><p>- А что вас смущает? У меня плоский живот, я небольшого роста и мало вешу, да у меня практически женская фигура! Мне восемнадцать лет и меня только что бросил парень, так что делать глупости мне просто сам Бог велел!</p>
            </blockquote>





	А что вас смущает?

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-47686243_173087
> 
> ЛГШ - это практически неисчерпаемый источник идей)   
> Надеюсь, автор этого поста не обидится, что я так внаглую стыбзил сюжет.   
> Уж очень вдохновило, спасибо! ^^

О намерении посетить тату салон Слава не сказал никому, кроме своей самой близкой подруги. Она–то уж точно не станет осуждать парня за то необычное решение, которое он принял на днях. А решил он сделать пирсинг. Вроде бы в этой затее нет ничего странного, если бы не место, которое Славе захотелось украсить сережкой. Пупок – весьма необычное желание для юноши восемнадцати лет.

Началось все с того, что Слава расстался со своим… бойфрендом? Между ними не успело завязаться ничего серьезного, но тоска все равно запустила свои ядовитые щупальца в сердце. А потом Слава пришел в гости к той самой подруге... 

Вдоволь наплакавшись в Анину жилетку, он все же поинтересовался делами девушки. У нее, как оказалось, успело случиться целое событие. В этом году Аня получила возможность первый раз в жизни поехать на море, и чтобы быть во всеоружии, она проколола себе пупок. 

На мягком животике лучшей подруги красовались два ярких синих камня. Слава был впечатлен увиденным и невольно коснулся себя через футболку. Впав в задумчивость, он вдруг вскочил с места и заявил, что ничего лучше маленькой авантюры не поможет ему пережить разрыв.

Это и стало причиной, по которой он в данный момент торчал в коридоре студии тату «Рор».

Слава пролистал журнал, лежащий на столике, разглядывая разнообразные виды пирсинга в таких местах, где он их даже и представить себе не мог до этого дня. Он так увлекся изучением фотографий, что не заметил, как освободился нужный ему кабинет.

\- Следующий, - высунулась голова молоденькой девушки в белом халате.

Если до этого момента смелость не изменяла Славе, то сейчас она стремительно ускакала куда-то в пятки, оставляя парня наедине с внезапно объявившимися страхами.

\- Добрый день, - послышался низкий мужской голос. И он точно не мог принадлежать миловидной докторше.

Парень огляделся и заметил высокого брюнета в таком же белом халате, но с закатанными рукавами. Слава завис в прямом смысле слова. Он в открытую пялился на сильные руки, покрытые замысловатыми татуировками, так и не донеся ногу до пола.

\- Наверное, больно было? 

Мастер проследил за взглядом Славы и усмехнулся.

\- Конечно, но оно того стоило. Давайте лучше о вас. Что хотите сделать?

Слава встряхнулся, отбрасывая в сторону некстати возникшие образы непристойного содержания, и нервозность тут же вернулась назад.

\- Ну… я хочу проколоть пупок, - собрав волю в кулак, выдал парень.

Лицо Владимира (это имя было указано на его бейдже) приобрело странное выражение, и Слава испытал порядочную неловкость от этой ситуации. Такие ошалевшие глаза он видел только у своего брата, когда тот застал его в весьма недвусмысленном положении верхом на своем лучшем друге.

\- Извините… я не ослышался? Вы действительно хотите проколоть пупок?

Слава был мальчиком не из робкого десятка и за словом в карман не лез, поэтому, что ответить, он нашел сразу.

\- А что вас смущает? У меня плоский живот, я небольшого роста и мало вешу, да у меня практически женская фигура! Мне восемнадцать лет и меня только что бросил парень, так что делать глупости мне просто сам Бог велел!

Мастер потерял дар речи, и Слава взмолился, чувствуя, что нервы начинают сдавать.

\- Давайте, колите уже, а то моя решимость иссякнет и я схвачу инфаркт от страха прямо тут!

Владимир тут же улыбнулся и чуть наклонился к парню, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- А что вы делаете сегодня вечером?

На этот раз очередь проглатывать свой язык перешла к Славе. Он пару раз хлопнул глазами и все же выдавил из себя:

\- А что?

\- Я закончу в шесть и хотел вас пригласить выпить кофе.

Не может быть! Такое бывает только в кино. Но там где одна авантюра, там и две. Слава согласился.

Ложась на кушетку и задирая футболку, он снова начал переживать. А когда увидел иглу, так и вовсе задрожал всем телом.

\- А не слишком ли мы торопимся, еще на первое свидание не сходили, а я уже полуголый и в горизонтальном положении? – Слава побелел, чувствуя холодную влагу спиртового раствора на своей коже.

\- Расслабься! Можно я буду на «ты»? – получив согласие, Владимир продолжил. - Больно будет всего пару секунд. К тому же я подую и все пройдет.

Наконец-то напряженное выражение сошло с лица Славы, и он едва не рассмеялся.

\- Подуешь? А у тебя точно есть медицинское образование? Ай! – резкая короткая боль на секунду пронзила парня, но, как и обещал мастер, тут же прошла.

\- Можешь в этом даже не сомневаться.

Слава глянул вниз и увидел, как тонкие пальцы, обтянутые в латексные перчатки, закручивают шарик серебристого «банана».

\- Это на первое время, пока не заживет. А потом сможешь сменить на то, что тебе нравится, - деловито прокомментировал Владимир, обрабатывая покрасневший участок кожи каким-то средством.

Слава облегченно вздохнул. Все было позади. Он бы обязательно присел, если бы уже не лежал на спине.

\- Все кончено, ты выжил! – прозвучало со смешком в голосе.

\- Спасибо, - только и смог ответить Слава, поднимаясь и осматривая себя в крупное зеркало на стене.

Выглядел он, в самом деле, необычно, оставалось еще купить одежду для восточных танцев, и он мог бы завоевать любого шейха. Обернувшись, парень улыбнулся. Нет, любого ему уже не нужно…

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Вячеслав.

\- Тогда до вечера, Слава.

Сердце ликовало, парень не мог объяснить себе, почему ему хотелось обнять всех, кто попадался на его пути, в том числе и ту самую девушку, пригласившую его в кабинет. Пожалуй, ее даже больше всех.

До вечера время тянулось неимоверно долго, и Слава успел известись, а заодно и оборвать телефон Ане, бесконечно говоря о предстоящем свидании.

Наконец-то наступил час икс и Вячеслав на крыльях летел к назначенному месту. Его великолепный кавалер уже стоял возле входа. Без халата, в черных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке он привлекал внимание почти всех проходящих мимо людей. Внезапно Слава даже испытал гордость за себя, ведь ждет этот красавчик не кого-то, а именно его.

\- Привет! - парень попытался не сильно улыбаться, когда Владимир открыл перед ним дверь, пропуская вперед.

Он целенаправленно шел куда-то вглубь кафе, пока наконец не остановился возле места, скрытого ото всех широкой темной ширмой. Это было и к лучшему, Славу ужасно раздражали чужие разговоры, а то и хуже, косые взгляды некоторых субъектов.

\- Ты здесь часто бываешь? На свидания частенько, наверное, ходишь? 

Владимир растянул губы в улыбке, как-то странно сощурившись.

\- Уже ревнуешь? 

\- Ничего я не ревную! – возмутился Слава, чуть покраснев.

\- Я не так давно закончил учиться, а пока был студентом, подрабатывал тут официантом.

\- Ааа, а я вот еще только учусь.

\- И кем же ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? – Владимир говорил, закатывая рукава своей рубашки, и Слава медленно начинал плавиться на месте, разглядывая татуировки.

\- Да переводчиком. Английский, немецкий – знаю их вполне сносно.

Разговор прервался из-за подошедшей официантки. Оправив фартук, девушка посмотрела на клиентов.

\- О, Владик, я тебя не узнала – богатым будешь! – девушка кивнула Славе, задержав на нем взгляд чуть дольше необходимого. – Чего заказывать изволите?

Владимир приподнялся и чмокнул девушку в щеку.

\- Я буду "Капучино с карамельной крошкой" и чего-нибудь сладкого на твой вкус.

Официантка вновь посмотрела на Славу, ожидая ответа.

Парень на несколько минут зарылся в меню, рассматривая различные варианты.

\- А я бы взял что-то покрепче.

\- Исключено, ты, что, памятку не читал? 

Слава помотал головой. 

– Десять дней никакого алкоголя. "Какао с маршмеллоу" будешь?

\- Буду. А памятку я действительно не читал, - повинился парень, проследив взглядом за удаляющейся официанткой.

\- А за тобой нужен глаз да глаз, ну ничего, у меня как раз скоро отпуск… Ты ведь не против встретиться еще? 

Вячеслав старался взять себя в руки, но это идиотское счастливое выражение не желало меняться на серьезное или неприступное.

\- Против? Конечно нет, я только «за»! – даже слишком быстро ответил парень.

Бывшая коллега Владимира уже спустя пару минут уже возвращалась с подносом в руках.

\- Скажи спасибо, что так быстро. Это только для тебя, солнце. Ну и раз сладкое ты выбрал на мой вкус, то, мне кажется, вам лучше всего подойдет вот это.

Девушка поставила на столик мисочку клубники в шоколаде и, подмигнув обоим парням, оставила их наедине.

\- А у меня есть для тебя подарок! 

Владимир достал из кармана маленькую коробочку и протянул ее Славе, у которого сердце замерло и пропустило несколько ударов.

\- Что это? – хриплым голосом спросил он, прикасаясь к крышечке.

\- Не бойся, не кольцо! Открывай!

Дрожащими пальцами парень распахнул странный подарок и увидел… красивое, утонченное украшение для пупка. Именно такое он бы выбрал сам, если бы покупал.

\- Не знаю, понравится ли тебе, но мне показалось, что смотреться будет офигенно.

Слава просиял.

\- Мне очень нравится. Спасибо!

За теплыми разговорами пролетели незаметно почти четыре часа, и парни все же собрались уходить. 

\- Слушай, мне нужно ехать уже. А то я временно живу у подруги, а у нее родители строго консервативные, когда дело касается поздних возвращений домой, - грустно сказал Слава, которому до того понравился вечер, что он бы отдал все, лишь бы он не заканчивался.

\- Нет проблем, а почему не у себя? 

\- Да знаешь, брат совсем недавно узнал про мою ориентацию и, в общем, домой пока лучше не приходить…

\- Ничего, пройдет время и все будет нормально, - Владимир сочувственно покачал головой.- А сейчас я сделаю то, о чем думал последние полдня, – он подошел к Славе вплотную и, наклонив голову, мягко коснулся его губ. 

Слава закрыл глаза. Ему пришлось встать на цыпочки и крепко обнять Владимира, чтобы не упасть от переизбытка ощущений. 

\- А теперь пойдем, - Слава ощутил на своей щеке легкий, чуть колючий от дневной щетины поцелуй и открыл затуманившиеся глаза. 

\- Да, только надо Ане, подруге моей, цветов купить. Эх, если бы не она… - улыбнулся Слава, сжимая ладонь своего парня.


End file.
